The Quest For Love
by HarmonicJay
Summary: The is SAO 2. The second season of Sword Art Online and the sequel to my story "The Day You Die". KiritoxReader pairing, more or less the same storyline!
1. A New Adventure Awaits

Hey guys, this is the sequel to 'The Day You Die'! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kirito had waken up, and two weeks since he found out that you hadn't woken up yet. He visited your hotel room everyday, bringing roses and other flowers.

Kirito sat on a rocking chair on your cabin porch, with you resting on his lap. Kirito closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it again, you had disappeared.

"(F/n)! (F/n)!" Kirito yelled.

His surroundings faded to a red color, shattering like glass.

"Ah!" Kirito shot up in bed, sweat coating his face. He felt a tears slide down his cheek and he sighed, looking at the picture of you on his wall.

"You turned me into such a crybaby, (F/n). I promise I will release you from the game...please wait for me." Kirito was interrupted by the chime of his computer.

He got up and sat down, opening the message.

 _From Agil_

 _To Kazuto_

 _Hey Kazuto, check this out!_

 _IMAGE Alfheim Online_World Tree_

Kirito opened the image file, choking when he saw it. Jumping up, he shot out of his room and headed to Agil's.

~~~At Agil's~~~

"So, that's (F/n)?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, it looks so much like her! That game is called Alfheim Online. I heard it uses an updated version of the NerveGear." Agil explained, shining a cup.

Kirito examined the game case, looking at the photo of a birdcage with a girl inside. Gripping the case, he headed home. Sliding it into the desktop, Kirito stared at his NerveGear.

"Please, help me one more time…" He murmured before placing it on his head.

Sight: OK

Movement: OK

Scent: OK

Touch: OK

Hearing: OK

Link Start!

Kirito appeared in a virtual room, a keyboard appearing in front of him.

"Hello, player. Please input your username, password, and gender." A female automated voice said.

Kirito looked at the keyboard hesitantly, then typed in Kirito. He entered his password and chose Male.

"Thank you, This game has nine races. Please choose one."

The races began presenting themselves to Kirito, and his eyes found a specific one.

"You chose Spriggan. Is this correct?" The voice asked.

Yes.

"Alright. Your appearance will be randomized. You will now be transported to your hometown in Spriggan territory."

Kirito glowed bright blue and vanished. He gasped in shock as he fell from the sky, a huge sparkling palace in front of his eyes. THe scene pixelated, changing the ground into a black hole.

"What's happening?!" Kirito yelled as he plummeted to the ground.

A new adventure awaits.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. The World Tree

Welcome back, let's begin!

* * *

Kirito groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around to find himself in a forest, probably not Spriggan territory.

"Heh, after everything that happened…So where am I?"

Kirito swiped down with his right hand, and nothing happened. After a few more tries, he attempted with his left and his menu popped up. He examined his skills and furrowed his brow.

"What...what is thas? It's the same as my SAO parameters…" Kirito murmured as he went through his items.

His eyes widened as he remembered something and hurriedly scrolled through the empty list before coming to a stop on an item call MCHPOOI. He pressed it and a shimmering tear appeared in front of him. Kirito breathed out a sigh of relief and pressed the tear, a flash blinding him. In a flash, Yui appeared in the air, opening her eyes slowly.

"Yui...Yui do you remember me?" Kirito asked breathlessly.

"I got to see you again...daddy!" Yui cried, jumping into her father's arms.

"Yui….miracles really happen…" Kirito smiled.

"So...what's happening?" Kirito sighed.

Yui looked up at him with a confused glance.

"You see, we're not in SAO...we're in a game called Alfheim Online, or ALO." Kirito explained.

"Hold on." Yui said, placing her hands on her temples. "It seems we are in a world that is a copy of the SAO servers. The format of the game and graphic designs are completely identical."

"RCT took over Arcus's technology, so I can understand that RCT diverted the servers to copy another world...but, why is my personal data in the game?" Kirito wondered aloud.

"Let me see your data Daddy." Yui answered. "Yes, your data seems to be identical to your SAO data, but some things were lost in the conversions."

"Yeah, my dual wielding skills were gone and all of my items." Kirito said. "Oh, and what are you supposed to be in the game?"

"Um, I am a player support artificial-personality program, a Navigation Pixie." Yui answered.

She was enveloped by a white glow, shrinking into a small pixie.

"So do you still have admin privileges?" Kirito asked the little pixie in front of him.

"No, I only have databases and map info." Yui said.

"Oh, well, actually your mommy is in the game…" Kirito told his daughter.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"Well, after SAO was cleared, (F/n) never woke up. I found out that there was a person that looked like her in this game ALfheim Online." Kirito explained, a picture of you in your hospital bed flashing through his mind.

"I see…" Yui whispered.

"But I have a good idea of where to look for her. It's called the World Tree." Kirito said, gazing at the huge structure in the distance.

"Mommy is...over there…" Yui sighed.

Kirito stood up, and black wings appeared on his back.

"So these are wings? How do I fly?" Kirito asked.

Kirito laughed as he gradually got the hang of his wings, slowing down to meet Yui. Yui tensed as she frantically looked around, then said,"There are players nearby."

"Leafa, w-wait up!" Recon cried, struggling to keep up with the Sylph.

Leafa turned around, yelling, "Recon, dodge!"

Recon yelled in shock as a blast wave flew past him, and a group of red fairies came rushing towards them. Leafa gasped as Recon died, and she couldn't see the blast coming for her. Screaming, she dropped towards the ground. The three red fairies surrounded her, neither side making a movement until Kirito slammed into the ground, head first. His wings vanished and he flipped upright.

"Ouch, gotta work on landing…" Kirito rubbed his head and stood up.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Leafa commanded him.

"Eh? Three heavy players attacking one single girl? That's kinda lame, isn't it?" Kirito examined the three men.

"What did you say? You got some nerve, kid." The men growled. "If you're looking for a fight, you got one!"

They charged at him, and Leafa gasped in horror. Kirito grabbed the tip of the sword, and threw the man into the air. The two men collided, falling to the ground. The commander watched in slight disbelief, and Kirito merely grinned.

"Hey, is it okay that I kill those guys?" Kirito asked, stretching his arm.

"I, I guess so…" Leafa replied.

"Well then, pardon me!" Kirito took out his sword and disappeared, appearing on the other side of the men. One of them gasped, flaring a bright red before disappearing like a flame. The other two men gasped, shaking. Kirito turned his head, smiling softly.

"So who's next?"

~~~TIme Skip~~~

"So what's a Spriggan doing here?" Leafa asked after examining Yui.

"Well, I kinda got lost…" Kirito answered sheepishly.

Leafa burst out laughing, and replied, "Ok, ok. O'll buy you a drink as thanks. How's that?"

"Sure, but I need you to explain some things." Kirito said.

"Like what?"

"Like, this world, but the World Tree in particular." Kirito answered.

~~~At the Cafe~~~

"So the World Tree. It's said to be a quest to get to the top, where you could meet the fairy king and obtain wings that could fly forever. But no one's made it to the top. Your wings won't last for more than 10 minutes and there's a barrier at a certain height." Leafa said, swirling her drink.

Kirito put a hand on his chin. "I see. So how do you reach the top?"

"At the base of the dome. That's where you find the entrance to the Floating City. But it's impossible. There's millions of monster spawners that are the guardians of the city, they're impossible to beat." Leafa said.

"So it's...impossible to reach the top?" Kirito clenched his fists.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't just give up. Not until you could feel how flying forever feels. Even if it takes years to-" Leafa was cut off as Kirito slammed his fists on the wooden table.

"I can't wait that long!" Kirito said, his face pained.

Yui flew up to his shoulder and gently touched his cheek.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"S-sorry. But I have to reach the top of the World Tree." Kirito said.

Leafa absentmindedly grabbed her drink, then looked down. "Why is it so important?"

"I'm looking for someone."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! See you next chapter!


	3. Liking Someone

Let's begin!

* * *

Kirito stood up, thanking Leafa for the information. Leafa grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Are you going to the Tree now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have to see this for myself." Kirito answered.

"That's crazy!" Leafa shouted.

Kirito kept walking and placed a hand on the door.

"Wait! I'll take you there!" Leafa said, a pink blush seeping onto her cheeks.

Kirito turned in surprise.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

Kirito stared up at the ceiling of the hotel as Yui transformed into her human form.

"This is goodbye until tomorrow, Yui." Kirito said.

Yui nodded and fidgeted. "Ano...can I sleep next to you until you log out, Daddy?"

Kirito smiled. "Sure."

"When we save Mommy we'll buy a house somewhere again, okay?" Kirito said.

"Seems like a dream, being able to live with you and Mommy again." Yui answered happily.

"It's not a dream. I'll make it reality." Kirito smiled, feeling sleepy.

Yui smiled as she watched Kirito drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

~~~The Next Morning: On Top Of The World Tree~~~

You watched two sparrows chirp happily on your marble desk, reaching a hand out to them. THey hurriedly flew away, leaving you alone. You put your elbows on the desk, your eyes filled with despair.

"That look on your face is amazing, Titania." A voice said behind you. "Makes me want to freeze it and hang it on a wall like a picture."

You stiffened as disgust crawled around you. "Then go ahead. You're a system admin."

The person made its way inside the cage, walking up to you. You sat up straight holding back your disgust.

"Have I ever laid a finger on you, Titania?" He asked, putting a hand on the desk.

You glared at him. "Stop calling me that. My name is (F/n), Sugou."

Sugou chuckled. "That's not fun. After all in this world I am the fairy king Oberon. Besides, you're my bride. Open up your heart to me, won't you?"

"That's not possible. All I have for you is disgust and hatred." You replied, keeping an emotionless facade on.

Sugou chuckled, walking to the bars of your imprisonment. "People don't understand the full concept of the full-dive technology. I can soon control thoughts, emotions and memory."

Your eyes widened. "They wouldn't allow that!"

"Who wouldn't? Tons of nations are already researching it!" Sugou said, continuing on to explain his work.

"No! Asuna's father wouldn't allow it!" You said shakily.

"Hm? And yet he handed over his daughter's best friend as my bride." Sugou smiled evilly. "Now then, I hope you're more submissive the next time we meet….Titania."

He punched in the code as you watched carefully, cursing mentally when your sight pixelated at the pad.

"Farewell, then." Sugou stepped out of the birdcage, making his way to the main rooms.

You fell to the floor, emotions pouring out of you. "Save me, Kirito…."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kirito and Leafa made their way to the tower after shopping for new weapons and armor, until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You're leaving the party?"

~~Small Time Skip~~

"Sorry for involving you in that…" Leafa apologized.

"Woah, it's as if I could touch the sky from here…" Kirito said, gazing at the beautiful view.

Leafa stretched her arm out to reach but stopped when she heard a yell behind her.

"Leafa-chan!"

The two turned around to meet Recon, who came running.

"Leafa-chan, I don't believe you! At least say something before you leave!" Recon whined, panting.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot." Leafa smiled.

"So you're leaving the party?" Recon asked.

"Well, it was kinda halfway at the moment….but what are you going to do?" Leafa replied.

"It's obvious! My sword belongs to you alone!" Recon said proudly, showing off his dagger.

"But I don't need it…" Leafa said.

Recon fell. "W-well, then I'm coming with you. At least..I'd like too. But something's been bothering me so I'll stay in Sigurd's party a little longer. Kirito-san! Take care of her! She's my-"

Leafa slammed her foot down on his, then walked towards the edge. "Leave me a message if you need to, ok?"

She took off with Kirito close behind, and the two headed towards the lake.

~~~Meanwhile: World Tree~~~

Sugou smiled as he trailed a finger up your shoulder, and you winced, craning your head away from him. Sugou dropped his smile and sighed, flopping down on the bed.

"You're a stubborn woman, you know? You should learn to have fun in the virtual world. I can't hurt you." Sugou said.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if you're real or not. Not to me anyways. He'll save me." You said.

"Ah? Your boyfriend? The hero Kirito?" Sugou said, making you tense. "His real name is Kirigaya, I think. I met him on the other side the other day. Ha, I can't even believe that weak little kid is actually the hero of SAO. And can you believe where I met him? Your hospital room! You should have seen his face when I told him I was marrying you next week! The look on his face was absolutely priceless!" Sugou rambled on and on as you turned away, tears brimming.

You quickly wiped your tears away, watching Sugou laugh maniacally through the mirror. He stood up, placing his hands on the table.

"I have to go. It'll be lonely, but you'll have to endure." He said, heading towards the brass door.

 _Kirito...He's alive!_

Sugou glanced at you one last time before entering the pin into the pad. You watched closely at the mirror, and the door opened. He walked out and the door closed, leaving you in peace.

 _8…..11….3….2…..9._

~~~With Kirito and Leafa~~~

Kirito slashed a few monsters, and Leafa shot the last one. The two landed in the grassy plains. closing their exp. notices.

"Well, let's rotate out here." Leafa said, eyeing the boy.

"R-rotate?" Kirito asked.

"One of us logs out while the other keeps watch, and then switch." Leafa explained, sitting down.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

"Welcome back." Kirito said muffled, a reddish stick in his mouth.

"Yeah. What's that?" Leafa asked.

"I bought this at an item shop back in Sylvain territory. Apparently it's a specialty." Kirito said, throwing it to her.

Leafa eyed it warily before chomping down on it. She gasped and coughed, her mouth coated with invisible fire. Kirito chuckled in amusement as he said his goodbyes. Leafa inched up to him, sitting down. She gasped as his pocket wriggled, and Yui popped out. She landed comfortably on Kirito's shoulder and smiled.

"Wait, you can move without your master?" Leafa asked.

"Yeah, I'm my own person!" Yui said. "ANd he's not my master, he's my daddy!"

Leafa tilted her head. "Why do you call him daddy? Did he set it that way?"

"He saved me. He said I was his daughter so he's my daddy." Yui replied.

"Okay...but do you like him?" Leafa asked.

"I'm sorry, but what does it mean to like someone?" Yui asked innocently.

Leafa blushed intensely. "W-well, you get excited to see them, and your heart races.." A picture of Kazuto flew into her mind and she turned red.

"WHat's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She replied, waving her hands frantically.

"What's nothing?" Kirito asked.

Yui attempted to answer but Leafa instantly stopped her, changing the subject. Kirito stood up, his wings appearing. He stopped in his tracks when he felt a presence loom over him, and he looked down. Leafa went on to explain what a tracker was, and Kirito nodded.

"Let's go then!"

The two burst onto the night sky, unknowing of the bat behind them. In the distance, cloaked figures began rising slowly, a certain one raising a staff.

* * *

Thanks for your support! Please review and see you next chapter!


	4. Illusions

Let's begin!

* * *

Kirito groaned as he tried to memorize spells, complaining constantly. Yui popped her head out of her pocket space and said, "There are players nearby! Twelve!"

Leafa gasped. "We have to hide. Come on!"

She pushed Kirito to a wall and murmured a spell, the empty space in front of them turning into a wall. The two waited, the footsteps were nearing. Kirito squinted in confusion, and said, "Hey, I don't see any players. Just a bat, kinda small and red."

Leafa gasped and jumped out, shouting, "That's the tracer! We have to kill it!"

She let loose magic blasts, and the bat vanished.

"We have to run!" Leafa shouted, shooting up the slope.

"Can't we just hide again?" Kirito, asked, running after her.

"We destroyed their tracker! There's no hiding from them!" She answered, heading down the stone bridge.

Kirito smiled as he saw the town gate in front, running faster. Just then a wall of earth sprouted, and Kirito grabbed his sword, slamming it into it. H bounced back, falling on his back. Leafa caught up to him, putting her hands on her knees.

"That's a high-level earth wall. You can't break it." Leafa said, and Kirito sighed.

"You could have said that earlier…" Kirito groaned, standing up. "Can we jump?"

"No, the water is infested with powerful monsters. It would mean instant suicide." Leafa replied, watching the approaching Salamanders.

Kirito turned to the other end of the bridge. "Well, there's no other choice but to fight."

Leafa unsheathed her sword, but Kirito stopped her. "Can you stay back and heal me? Less worries for me."

Leafa hesitated, sighing after a while and sheathing her sword. She jumped back, and Kirito stepped forward. The men ran towards him, shields at the ready. Kirito shouted, charging head-on. Leafa watched in desperation as the mages shot fire and the shields stayed intact, and cast healing spell after healing spell.

"At this rate, he'll die!" Leafa grumbled, and yelled to the shadow waving in the fire. "Kirito, let's give up! It only means another few hours of flying!"

"Never! As long as I live, I will never let party members die!" Kirito said, passion erupting from his onyx orbs.

Leafa stepped back, moved by his determination. Yui flew towards her, landing lightly onto her shoulder.

"Please Leafa, find a way to somehow block the incoming attacks!" Yui cried, motioning to Kirito prying at the shields.

He jumped back as the mages began casting spells, and Leafa nodded, casting a protection bubble spell around Kirito. He raised his sword, words floating around him.

 _What's he doing? It'll only show an illusion that he's a monster._ Leafa thought as Kirito grew to a large size.

Kirito roared, slashing and eating people as Leafa watched in awe and slight disgust. Leafa waited a while, seeing a final mage and went to him, pointing the tip of her sword at his nose.

"Now tell me, who sent you?" She demanded, pressing further.

Kirito laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, I got carried away. I went on a rampage! Anyways, I got some pretty good drops from this battle. If you answer my questions, I may just let you have them!"

The mage looked at him in amazement. "Really?"

Kirito nodded. "Really."

The two looked at each other, silently chuckling.

Leafa sighed. "Men."

The two chuckled, smiling wide.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I'll update soon! Please review!


	5. Finding Mommy

Hey guys, read on!

* * *

After helping out the quarrel between the Cait Siths and the Dragon Warrior, Leafa and Kirito headed towards the huge tree centered in the middle of the town. Kirito gazed up at the huge white tree nearby and began walking up the steps.

Yui gasped and shouted, "I can feel Mommy!"

Kirito yanked his gaze over to his daughter, and replied, "Where?!"

"Up there!" Yui pointed up the tree, and Kirito's wings appeared.

He shot up into the air, soaring up as fast as he could. Leafa watched in confusion and began flying towards him.

"What are you doing?! You're going to his the boundary!" Leafa yelled at him.

Kirito pushed on and hit an invisible wall, frantically pushing against it. He kept ramming into it, his wings constantly failing. Leafa caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Stop it! It's not possible! Give up!" She desperately cried.

"No! I have to try! I have to see her!" Kirito shouted, slamming into the border again.

 _Kirito...Is this person so important? Is she really worth the trouble?_ Leafa thought.

Yui screamed up at the tree, pounding on the border with her tiny hands. "Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!"

~~~The World Tree~~~

You were on the bed, your head in your arms. Your attempt to escape earlier had been a fail, and you felt hopeless.

 _Mommy!_

A voice rang through your head and you gasped, jumping up.

"Yui? Yui!" You shouted, frantically looking for your precious daughter. You gripped the bars, looking straight down into the blue sky. You looked around, looking for something to show that you were there. Your eyes landed on something and you threw it down, hoping your family would find you.

~~~At the Border~~~

Kirito squinted, spotting a glint in the sun. It passed the border, landing softly in his hands. Yui looked at it, placing her hands on it.

"This is an administrator privilege card." Yui said, looking at Kirito.

Kirito looked up. "Something like this wouldn't just fall out of the sky… Come on we have to try and get to her."

The two flew to the floor, landing next to Leafa. Kirito explained that this was the end of their journey, and the two conversed for the last time. Leafa gasped, hands over her mouth and tears brimming her eyes.

"K-Kazuto?" Leafa stuttered, tears stinging.

Kirito looked at her in confusion. "Sugu? Suguha?"

Leafa opened her menu in haste, logging off as quickly as possible. Kirito grimaced.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kirito looked at the huge doors leading to the base of the World Tree. The statues began telling him the rules, and the doors opened slowly. Kirito walked in, taking out his sword. Shouting a battle cry, he made his way into his death.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kirito made a second attempt into the base, and the Cait Siths and the Dragon Warriors came to help. With the united forces, Kirito made his way to the gate. Yui scanned it, and added data of the admin card.

"Daddy, grab my hand! We're going to teleport!" Yui said.

Kirito grabbed her hand, and the two disappeared.

* * *

Oooh. so psyched for the next chappy! Promise I'll update very soon! Review


	6. Back to the Real World

Hey guys! Let's begin!

* * *

Kirito slowly opened his eyes to see Yui in her human form.

"Daddy!" Yui said, hurriedly pulling him up.

Kirito got up quickly, running down the hallway. Yui tripped, turning a corner and opening a door. It vanished into orange sparks and the two ran through, heading down the hallway.

Yui slammed her petite frame into the door, pushing as hard as she could. Kirito pushed with her, and the door vanished, a bright gleam blinding the duo.

As they adjusted to the light, a beautiful scene unfolded. Bright branches and leaves decorated the top of the World Tree, and Kirito growled.

"There was no floating city up here! They were lying! I'm gonna kill him…" Kirito clenched his fist, and Yui slipped her hand into his other hand.

Kirito nodded. "After we save Mommy."

He gripped Yui's hand and ran down the path, a birdcage appearing in his vision. Kirito squinted, making out a figure inside the imprisonment. He ran faster, finally reaching the cage. He stood there in shock, while Yui spent no time in calling out.

"Mommy!" She shouted.

You spun around, your eyes widening. The gate disappeared when Yui gripped it, and she jumped into your arms.

You recovered from utter shock and hugged her close, tears outlining your (e/c) orbs. Kirito walked in slowly, closing his arms around the two of you. The three of you shared a family hug, but it didn't last long.

"Mommy, Daddy, be careful, something bad is coming…" Yui said before disappearing. A black vortex appeared under your feet, and intense gravity pulled the two of you down. Sugou appeared from the shadows.

He chuckled, heading towards you. You reached out to Kirito helplessly as Sugou chained you up, your trembling frame rising as the chains tightened.

Sugou looked at you, laughing maniacally. Kirito struggled, growling at him. Sugou turned, ready to take down the hero of SAO.

"Ah, so this is Kirito, the hero of SAO? Hmm…" Sugou chuckled. "How did you get up here?"

"I flew...with my wings." Kirito grunted, his shining black wings appearing on his back.

Sugou merely smiled, picking up Kirito's sword. He threw it up, stabbing it into Kirito's back. Sugou adjusted the pain meter, walking back towards you.

"When the pain meter decreases to 0, it will begin affecting your real body." Sugou smiled insanely, creeping up to you.

Kirito tensed, sounds of your tears dripping echoing in his mind. His mind drifted away, his hope disappearing into thin air. Kayaba's spirit floated to him, slowly building his confidence.

"That was nothing. The swords in SAO hit way harder than this!" Kirito said, getting up. "Log in, username Heathcliff. System Admin."

Control panels appeared around Kirito while Sugou watched in shock.

"Level change 1, Sugou." Kirito said.

"An account that surpasses mine?! Who's is it?" Sugou shouted.

"Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito said.

"Oh my gosh, Kayaba?!" Sugou said maniacally. "Well, I can finish off both of you then! Item generate: Excalibur!"

Nothing happened and Kirito glanced at you. "Wait a little longer, okay?" He mouthed. You nodded, the chains clinking. Kirito glared at the chains, and shouted, "Item generate, Excalibur!"

The sword appeared, dropping into Kirito's hands. "A legendary item summoned with a single command? Hm."

Kirito tossed it to Sugou, who caught it clumsily. Kirito expertly grabbed his sword, and decreased the pain meter to 3. He sliced Sugou's cheek, and he screamed in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? But it's nothing compared to the pain you caused (Y/n)!" Kirito shouted, slicing Sugou's half of his body off.

Sugou screamed, his lower body disappearing and his upper body falling to the floor. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Kirito picked Sugou's body up emotionlessly.

But Kirito's face contorted with anger and he threw the rest of Sugou's body into the air, bringing his sword up to meet it. Kirito's sword pierced his head, and his body became lifeless.

Sugou disappeared and Kirito sliced your chains down, his sword flung to the side carelessly. You fell into his arms, and Kirito sobbed, apologizing over and over. Finally calming down, Kirito logged you out, and you disappeared.

* * *

No worries, guys! This story is far from over!


	7. The First Real Kiss

Let's begin, my faithful readers!

* * *

Kirito logged off, appearing in his bed. Taking off the NerveGear, he dashed out the door, getting onto his motorcycle. He reached the hospital, hopping off his vehicle. He ran through the parking lot, a shadow looming in the darkness of the car next to him. Kirito stopped in his tracks, a drip of blood leaking off his cheek. He touched the cut with a hand, and turned to see Sugou.

~~~Time Skip (Forget the fight, let's see some romance! ^-^)!~~~

Kirito walked to the curtain, the only thing blocking him from you. He swung it to the side, moonlight streaming through the window. You sat comfortably in the hospital bed, looking through the clear window. Kirito smiled in relief, and you craned your head to meet the boy you loved. You reached a weak hand out, and Kirito walked over to you, sitting down. Kirito shook as he began crying, and your fingers ghosted over the cut.

Kirito sobbed, "It's over, it's finally over."

"Gomen...I still can't hear very well..But it's over, isn't it? I finally got to meet you!" You cried, giving him a teary eyed smile.

Kirito wiped away his tears and nodded. "Welcome back, (Y/n)."

The two closed the distance between you, and you shared the first real kiss. Kirito opened his eyes, and looked at the window. Your avatars from SAO watched you, before turning around and walking away, hand in hand.

" _If we make it back to the real world_

 _I'll find you again_

 _And fall in love with you again…"_

-(Y/n) (L/n)

* * *

YAY~ Sugou's gone! But I'm gonna continue this story! I wanna write the whole ALO story! See you next chapter!


	8. Marrying In The Real World

Hey guys! Let's begin

* * *

After you had returned to the real world, you began therapy and started Kirito's school, along with Asuna, Klein, Lizbeth, and Silica. You sat on a wooden bench under the gazebo during lunch, a basket of food resting by your leg. You were really impressed with Asuna's cooking skills, so you asked her for some lessons.

~~~With Kirito~~~

It was lunch, and you had told Kirito to meet you at the gazebo. He walked the halls of his school, heading out the door. He spotted you on the bench, smiling. Your hair blew gently in the wind, the sunshine outlining your radiant form. He walked over to you, plopping down.

"Hey." You said.

"Hey…" Kirito sighed.

"What's wrong?" You asked, worried.

"Ah, I'm just tired." He answered, rolling his shoulder.

"Kirito, you sound like an old man." You chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I sure feel like one. Also, it's Kazuto. The real world, remember?" Kirito smiled.

"Oh yeah!" You smiled, making Kirito grin. "Anyways, I took some cooking lessons from Asuna, so I made some sandwiches!"

You opened the basket, revealing two delicious-looking sandwiches. Kirito jumped up, and looked hungrily at them. You didn't notice Lizbeth and Silica watching you two from the cafeteria, with Liz jealously squeezing her juicebox. SIlica sighed, trying to get Liz to calm down. Liz still liked Kirito, but she calmed down a bit over the time span. SIlica loved the two of you as a couple, and cooed at your adorableness.

After finishing your lunch, the two of you chatted away, and you put your head on Kirito's shoulder, enjoying the time alone.

~~~Bonus Ending for the Chappy~~~

Kirito looked up, realizing that the entire cafeteria could see the two of them right now. THat was perfect. He nudged you, and you looked up at him. He took your hand, leading you into the school. You reached the cafe, and he opened the doors loudly.

"I want to do this in front of everybody." Krito announced, and heads turned.

Klein flashed him a smile and a thumbs up, and you watched in confusion.

Kirito looked at you. "I asked your parents, and they said yes. So-"

He got down on one knee, grabbing a small black box from his pant pocket. Gasps and squeals emitted from around the room, and your eyes widened in surprise.

"(Y/n) (L/n), will you….marry me?" Kirito asked in an unwavering voice.

You felt tears leak from your eyes as you nodded frantically, unable to squeak out a 'yes'. He stood up, sliding the diamond studded ring onto your left ring finger, and you jumped into your soon-to-be husband's arms. You cried happily, you were really going to get married in the real world.

* * *

Hey, didja like the bonus ending? Hope you did, and see you next chappy!


	9. A Real Quest? Or Fake?

Let's start, my faithful readers!

* * *

The usual gang had got into ALO after you were saved, and of course, you and Kirito were at the top of the charts. After levelling up a bit the gang decided to go on some quests. Klein suggested a quest he heard that was underwater, and it seemed pretty easy. The gang agreed to meet the next night, and everyone did so.

"Ah, I love ALO." Klein said, taking a deep breath of the fresh beach air.

"Yeah." Kirito agreed from the beach chair next to him.

"You know, I love how ALO's time doesn't correspond with the real world time! It's awesome!" Klein grinned.

Kirito nodded. "Yeah, it's night right now…"

"Ah, the air, the sun, and the best part is…" Klein looked at you and the girls, looking for a special part. Idiot.

Suddenly Agil flew in front of the boys' faces, blocking their sight of the pretty girls in front of them. Of course, Kirito only had eyes for you, in your (f/c) bikini. It wasn't very revealing, but made you look awesome all the more.

"All right, let's head out!" Agil shouted, and the gang shouted 'Yeah' in response.

"I'll cast water breathing!" Silica said, and everyone dove in.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"I see something!" Agil shouted, pointing to a figure far down.

"It's a mermaid! I'm coming!" Klein shouted, swimming as fast as he could down to the person. "Mermaid, let me assist you in any way I can-"

He stopped and gagged when an old man was in front of him.

"It's not a mermaid, it's an old man." Lisbeth laughed.

"Nerakk? I thought I heard that name before…" You murmured.

Kirito looked at you for a second in concern, but looked at Klein.

 _ **Quest accepted**_

"Hello travelers. I am Nerakk, and I have a request for you. I have an enemy and he stole my precious item. I need you to retrieve it for me. It is a large pearl, in the lair of a huge monster. Thank you, you may begin." Nerakk said.

 _ **Accept quest?**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_

Kirito pressed yes, and the opening to the temple opened, rubble falling from the sides. Everyone cautiously swam in, looking around cautiously. Klein noticed a cage in the hall, far away.

"Hey! Look over there! Let's go!" He started swimming over to the figure, and you stretched out a hand to stop him.

"W-" You were cut off by a huge whirlwind from the crevice under you and everyone scrambled out of the way. A huge sea monster swam from it, roaring. Everyone took out their battle equipment, and you unsheathed your crystal sword. You looked for a sword as similar to the one you had in SAO, and this was it. It was called **Crystallized Love** because it had a tiny heart on the handle of the sword. You jumped up, slashing the monster's arm. It screamed and the whirlwind grew stronger. Its health bar decreased a little, and everyone charged. You gasped as Leafa screamed, tumbling towards the whirlwind. You grabbed her hand,your feet scraping along the stone floor.

"Hold on!" You yelled, struggling to pull her away.

You mustered all of your strength and threw her away, while she flipped a few times before regaining her balance. You cursed mentally when you were thrown the opposite way and into the whirlwind.

"(Y/n)!" Kirito shouted.

You gripped your sword, flailing around in the mini hurricane. You looked at the ceiling, forming a risky plan in your head. Positioning yourself, you propelled yourself at the ceiling, placing your feet firmly before pushing as hard as you could, soaring towards the crevice. At the last moment, you used your sword and blocked the crevice and pushed yourself out of the whirlwind, landing gracefully on the ground.

Kirito sighed in relief and Asuna placed a hand to her heart. Klein finished off the monster and it disappeared along with the whirlwind and crevice. Leafa thanked you many times, while you brushed it off.

"Ok, now to the person in the cage!" Klein motioned towards the frame inside the seemingly uncomfortable imprisonment.

Everyone hurried towards the figure, who turned out to be a female who was miserable.

"Hello. Um, who are you?" You asked politely.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

The huge doors opened eerily, revealing a blue dimmed room with piles of treasure lining the sides of the room. A huge boss in the middle opened his eyes to focus on the newcomers.

"Who dares enter my lair?"

* * *

Thanks for all of your support guys! See you next chappy and comment!


	10. Nerakk? Or Kraken?

Hey guys, let's begin!

* * *

A huge monster appeared, looming over the gang. You examined his HP bar and name, and noticed "Aesir".

 _Ae-sir…_

You gripped your sword, and the mermaid pointed to a trident across the room. Its gold prongs shone brilliantly in the watery light, and you glanced up at the mad boss. You growled, knowing this was a reckless plan, but you had to do it. You jumped, activating your speed skill, sprinting towards the trident.

"(Y/n)!" Kirito yelled, knowing full well what you were doing.

Everyone ran to your aid, distracting the boss as much as they could. The boss roared, spotting you out of the corner of its eye. It turned towards you, slamming his fist down towards you.

The vibrations made you hurtle off of your feet, your form tumbling. You coughed, struggling to get up. Aesir turned to you again, his pounding footsteps headed towards you. You gasped and started running, grabbing the trident.

You frantically looked around for the mermaid, and tossed it to the waving form. To your surprise, the woman grew when she touched the trident, and then she changed shape. Growing at an incredible rate, she grew into a huge beastly man, his HP bar showing "Poseidon".

His trident stood at full size, ready to pierce its enemies. The battle became a full-blown war between the two gods, and you saw a small twinkle in the distance. Squinting, you saw a shiny pearl.

Hurrying towards it, you grabbed the object and ran for your life, making it through the doors without dying. Huffing and panting, everyone sank to the floor in fatigue.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Thank you fairies for finding my pearl." Nerakk said, smiling wide,

"Sure-" Klein gasped, the pearl cracked. "It-It's an egg!"

"Haha, yes, it is! Thank you for giving it back to me!" Nerakk grew, his name scrambling around to form Kraken.

"I knew it!" Asuna shouted.

"This is the actual boss!" You yelled, unsheathing your sword.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"(Y/n)! Kirito! Go in for the final kill!" Agil yelled.

Kirito nodded to you, and the two of you charged.

SLASH!

Kirito received the final prize, everyone laughing and congratulating him. You smiled, sheathing your sword and sighing.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"So, there's a mysterious man actually killing players inside another virtual reality game?" Kirito asked Agil, swirling his drink.

"Yeah, you mind investigating for me?" Agil asked.

"Sure…" Kirito said.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Zekken?" You asked.

Lisbeth and Silica nodded. "Yeah, she created her own move, and it's an eleven-hit combo!"

"So, you think I should challenge her?" You asked. "What about Kirito?"

"He already tried and lost. You have to!" Lisbeth jumped.

"Uhhh…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, plz review! LOVE U GUYS!


	11. (Yn) vs Yuuki

Hey guys, for this chapter, this is you against Yuuki! So watch this video and imagine yourself as Asuna! Have fun!

watch?v=gE5DOd4CEJU


End file.
